cringefestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron
Cameron Adams is a main character in the Cringefest. He first appears in Episode 11 and has been in every episode since. Personality Cameron is shown to be playful, flirtatious, mocking, and carefree. He often does things without thinking. He keeps this going throughout, however over time he also becomes more considerate to people's feelings. When he was younger, he enjoyed teasing and arguing with Nellie. Nellie often mentioned that he was annoying. Girls are shown to become flustered around him. Appearance Cameron has olive skin, short fawn hair, and pale grey/white eyes. In some edits he is portrayed as having very light brown eyes, however this has not been confirmed by the author. He is thought to be about 6 foot 1. It is implied that he is muscular and well-built. He is considered very attractive, and a lot of girls are shown to be flustered around him and/or in love with him. He has a similar facial layout to his father, and similar colouring to his female relatives. He often wears a white tank top, denim jacket, and black skinny jeans. He sometimes wears glasses. When he was briefly in prison, he wore the orange jumpsuit. For his formal wear, he wears a black suit and bow tie. When he was younger, his hair was slightly shorter and he mostly wore graphic t-shirts. He also wears the uniform for his school. Relationships Cameron and Nellie "Are you crazy?" "Crazy about Nellie." - Wenna and Cameron. "Nellie's not that bad." - Cameron. "We make a good team, Nellie." - Cameron. Cameron and Nellie have known each other since they were 7 years old. Cameron, Nellie, Autumn, Zack, Tasha and Lorenzo often hung out when they were younger, however Nellie did not like Cameron at all. She found him annoying, arrogant, and infuriating. Cameron thought she was "strange" and "retarded". They both called each other "stupid idiots" on more than one occasion. They bickered a lot, and got each other into trouble in the first 5 minutes on the first day of school. However, Nellie was shown to care whether she was more memorable than Tasha or not to Cameron. Nellie was shown to be upset (and even fainted) when she found out she had to live with Cameron. Nellie still finds Cameron annoying and insufferable but would consider him a friend and often turns to him in times of need. Cameron finds Nellie amusing and appears to have a soft spot for her, and is one of the only people who can put up with her. In Episode 13, we learn that it was Cameron's idea for everyone to sing to Nellie to cheer her up. Cameron is shown to care about Nellie's feelings. Nellie was also Cameron's manager when he was briefly a singer. They attend Summerville High School together. Cameron has kissed Nellie on the cheek. Nellie calls him her bestie. One time Cameron, Lorenzo, and Badboi were trying to sweet-talk Nellie into re-joining the band, and Cameron said she was "the only person that matters", causing the boys to say he went "too far". He also dedicated a song to her during his short singing career. Cameron and Badboi "-my best friends, Badboi and Lorenzo, for always having my back." - Cameron. Cameron and Badboi first interact when the group travels to Vegas. They bond over thinking that Nellie is weird, and their shared interest in music. Since then, they have developed their relationship further to close friends. Nellie frequently finds them hanging out. They have also started a band together, along with Lorenzo Elephant. They seem to enjoy each other's company, and often find themselves in sticky situations together because of Nellie. Cameron and Badboi attend Summerville High School together. We learn in Episode 14 that they frequently go to the cafe together and have blueberry muffins. Cameron and Lorenzo Cameron and Lorenzo have known each other since they were 7 years old. Cameron moved in with Lorenzo in Episode 11. Nellie often finds them hanging out, along with Badboi, and they have also started a band together. They appear to enjoy each other's company, and often get themselves in trouble together because of Nellie. Cameron and Lorenzo attend Summerville High School together. In Episode 14, Skyler calls Lorenzo a homophobic slur, and Cameron beats him up. Trivia * Cameron's favourite colour is green * Cameron pushed Nellie down a flight of stairs when getting off a plane